After and Beyond
by RogueWeyah
Summary: This is what i think happened after the party and in years beyond. HP/GW,OC/OC,HG/RW,this was finished BEFORE HPDH came out. This story does jump multiple years at a time. OKAY so if you are a little lost just reread the story somehow i forgot a chapter.
1. After The Party

**Chapter One: After The Party**

** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley left the Gryffindor Common Room at a run. It was Harry's sixth year and Ginny's fifth. It was the night of the big game. Gryffindor had won and, as usual, there was a huge after party. When Harry had walked through the Fat Lady's portrait Ginny had kissed him, and with Ron's permission they had left.**

** They were jogging through the corridors, making their way to the grounds. Harry didn't think that he could wait much longer to be alone with Ginny.**

** "Ginny."**

** She looked up at him, "Yes?"**

** "Let's hurry; I want to be alone with you."**

** "Okay then, let's hurry." Ginny replied. She sped up, dragging Harry behind her; they reached the Quidditch Pitch in about fifteen minutes.**

** It was a full moon so they had plenty of light, so they both sat down next to each other next to the wall. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest; Harry, in turn, put his arms around her. They both sighed, contentedly; Harry looked up into the sky.**

** "Harry." Ginny said softly, as Harry looked down at her surprised, she sounded so grown up.**

** "Yes?"**

** "You know, I was so scared when you came into the Common Room, but I decided just to go for it."**

** Harry was shocked, "You scared? How? You're fearless, and that is why I love you and I fought it for weeks…"**

** Harry stopped, not believing what he had just said.**

** "Harry, do you really mean that? I mean, I never gave up on you either, but Hermione told me to go out with other people. Then maybe you would notice me and it worked, you did notice me."**

** Harry smiled down at her; right now she looked so grown up. He remembered the first time that he ever truly saw her as a woman, not just Ron's baby sister. He loved her and he knew it with all his heart. He looked down at Ginny, she looked back up at him as their eyes met; Ginny saw the love and passion in Harry's eyes. She reached up to kiss him, but Harry stopped her.**

** "Ginny." **

** "Yes?"**

** "I don't think we should do this."**

** "Why not?"**

** "Well we both love each other, and we both know that but…"**

** Ginny put a finger over Harry's mouth, "Shh, don't think about it, Not now. We have the whole night ahead of us."**

** Ginny repotioned herself so that she was in Harry's lap, and within the circle of his arms.**

** "Look, I love you, I always have. Just don't think about it, not tonight."**

** Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed sweetly. "Like I said Harry, don't think about anything, just feel."**

** Harry was speechless, "Um… wow… Ginny,' he pulled her close, 'I love you so much, not just like a friend or a sister. I…I… want to be with you forever…"**

** Harry stood up, pulling Ginny with him, he hugged her tightly around the waist, and Ginny slid her arms around his neck as thunder boomed overhead. Ginny kissed Harry with such passion that he had to pull away. They ran laughing to the locker room, as lightning flashed around them.**

** Once they were inside they dried off with towels, then they got out dry ones and laid them out inside the Captain's Office. Harry and Ginny both took off their jackets, and sat against the wall. Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry again in the same way she had before. Harry was startled by the joy in that kiss and answered with the same passion. Ginny started to take off Harry's shirt, surprised, Harry pulled back.**

** "Ginny, no."**

** "Harry, I'm sorry. I got caught up, and why not? I love you." She looked down at the ground. Harry put a hand under her chin, **

** "Ginny, look at me, I love you too, and you need to know that. You, me, we just aren't ready for that. Trust me Ginny, we must be careful. If we are careless you could end up pregnant, and I don't want to be responsible, for being in trouble with your mother. You do understand, don't you? Just wait, please, at least until you turn seventeen. Then we do whatever you want, we could maybe even get married… if you are interested." **

**Ginny looked at him and Harry was shocked to see tears running down her face.**

** "Ginny what's wrong? Why are you crying?"**

** "Oh Harry nothing is wrong. I am happy. You care so much about me, that you are worried about me getting pregnant, and my family. Of course I would love to marry you, and as much as I hate to admit it you are right we should wait."**

** She cuddled up to him, as he hugged her tightly and put his face in her hair.**

** "Ginny, I'm so sorry that I waited so long to ask you, or to tell you. I want to be a part of your family. Ginny, you family, well it is the closest thing I have ever had to a family of my own." Ginny turned and kissed Harry lightly then tucked into his chest.**

** "Harry, I would love to start a family of my own, with you. But I think my family would love for you to be truly part of my family, especially mum."**

** Ginny leaned back against Harry, and he felt her relax against him. He chuckled softly to himself. She had fallen asleep. He picked up his jacket, which was sitting next to him, pulling it over the both of them and drifting off to sleep along with Ginny.**


	2. The Morning After

**Chapter Two: The Morning After**

** Ginny rolled over in her sleep; she was having a pleasant dream that Harry was tickling her.**

** The reality; however, was that Dean Thomas, and Michael Corner had found Ginny asleep; then when they realized that she was cuddled up to none other than Harry Potter. They grabbed Ginny and took her outside, they beat her soundly.**

** Harry woke up not long after they found her. He stretched, **

** "Good morning Gin…" **

** Harry stopped and looked around for Ginny but she wasn't there. He got up quickly, and ran outside but she wasn't there either. In a complete state of panic, he went to look for Ron and Hermione. He found them just coming out of the great hall.**

** "Ron! Hermione! Something has happened to Ginny."**

** Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said, "what-did-you-do?"**

** "It wasn't me, I swear, I just woke up this morning and she wasn't there. Help me find her please."**

** Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Don't worry; we'll help you find her."**

** Harry looked at them with tears in his eyes, "Thank you. Okay Hermione, you take the seventh, sixth, and fifth floors. Ron you take the fourth, third, and second floors. I will take the first floor and the grounds. If you find her then send up green sparks if you can't find her then send up green sparks. We will meet in the Great Hall after. **

** With that decided, Harry ran to the grounds and searched everywhere and was about to go inside when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He ran over to see what it was… it was Ginny. He knelt to the ground and pulled her up into his lap.**

** "Ginny, Oh my god, Ginny please wake up." Harry said as he stroked her hair gently. She stirred slightly in his arms.**

** "H-H-Harry."**

** Harry looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Yes it's me,' he said pulling her close as tears flowed freely down her face, 'Shh its okay what happened?'**

** "I-I don't remember what happened, I was dreaming that you were tickling me. When I woke up though there were two guys hitting me. I think one of them looked like Michael Corner."**

** "Ginny,' he said stroking her face and gently wiping her tears away, 'Gin I am so sorry." Harry pressed his lips to her forehead as tears rolled down his face.**

** "Harry, I cannot move, my chest hurts." Her voice was so faint that It scared Harry.**

** Ginny fell limp in Harry's arms; Harry shuddered, and picked Ginny up bridal style, as he did her top fell off her shoulder. Harry was shaking with rage as he walked through the Entrance Hall. He met Ron and Hermione just as they finished descending the staircase. Hermione cried out when she saw Ginny's shoulder, and Ron, like Harry, was shaking with rage.**

** "Who did it?"**

** "I have no idea; she said that one of the guys looked like Michael Corner. Never mind that for now, my main concern is getting Ginny to Madame Pomfrey." They hesitated wanting to ask more questions.**

** "NOW!!" he snapped.**

** Harry ran up the stairs all the way up to the fourth floor where the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey were. Harry ran to the end of the corridor and Ron banged on the door.**

** "Madame Pomfrey! It's an emergency we need your help."**

** They heard shuffling as Madame Pomfrey hurried to the door, "What is the Emergency Mr. Weasley?"**

** Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushed their way inside. Harry put Ginny on an empty bed and wordlessly showed Madame Pomfrey Ginny's shoulder then said his voice shaking with rage.**

** "I found her like this out by Hagrid's Hut. She told me that two guys beat her."**

** "Oh my, the poor girl, I can fix her bruises, but she might be sore for a few days. Whatever I can do you three must come back later. Yes Mr. Potter later."**

** So with that taken care of Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged slowly back to the Common Room. When they got there; however there were no empty seats, everyone was either in one of the chairs or on the floor.**

** "Come on you two,' Ron said looking around, 'let's go up to the dormitory and wait there."**

** Harry, Ron, and Hermione all made their way up to the dormitory. Hermione walked over to one of the beds and sat down on the bed with her head in her hands.**

** "I can't believe this could happen. To Ginny out of anybody. Harry do you remember anything about last night? Did you do anything that would make someone want to hurt Ginny?"**

** "No all we did was talk, and then she fell asleep. I fell asleep not long after. When I woke up this morning; however, she was gone." **

** They all sat in silence for a long time; so long in fact that Harry finally dozed off.**

** He woke up to Hermione shaking him gently, "Harry, Hedwig came not long ago, she had a note from Madame Pomfrey, it said to come to the Hospital Wing as fast as may be."**

** Harry got up and they took off running and they reached the Hospital wing quickly. When they finally arrived, Harry saw Madame Pomfrey and asked, **

"**Is Ginny going to be alright?"**

"**She will be fine she just woke up."**

**Harry walked slowly over to Ginny's bed, "Ginny." He said softly.**

**She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Harry? You found me. I waited all night for you," She said as tears started to run down her face again.**

**He kissed her gently, "Hey it's okay. You are going to be fine.' Harry sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her close. 'You are going to be fine. Do you remember what happened? Who did this to you?"**

"**Well I remember falling asleep with you and then when I woke up there were two guys hitting me."**

"**Who, Ginny, who did this?"**

"**It was…Dean Thomas and Michael Corner."**

"**they did this to you?" Ron asked shocked.**

"**Those two are going to get it for what they did to y…"**

**Ginny cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, "No you aren't going to do anything to them. You are going to tell McGonagall and let her deal with it."**

**Harry kissed her. "Alright you win, this time."**


	3. 10 Years Later

Chapter Three: 10 Years Later

Ron stood outside Grimauld Place.

"It's been ten years since that day, and in that time Harry and Ginny married and had six kids. The triplets, Remus, Sirius, and James, the twins Lily and Rose who were seven. Then there was their youngest Molly who is four now. On top of all that, they moved into Sirius' House which looks great."

Ron went up to the door and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps come up to the door, and then heard the door being unlocked. As the door opened he saw his little sister and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Ginny."

"Ron, what a surprise. Harry, Ron is here did you invite him over? Come in Ron."

Harry came up behind her, "No I didn't, and he must be here to see the kids. Right Ron?"

"Yeah, were are they?"

"In the kitchen eating dinner, come on."

Ron followed them down to the kitchen, and when he walked through the door Molly turned in her chair,

"Hewo Uncle Won."

"Hello Uncle Ronald." Said the twins.

"Hey Uncle Ron." Said the boys.

"Hey kids." Ron turned to face Harry and Ginny, "I need to talk to you two about something.

"Sure kids once you finish dinner you are all to go to bed. Creature can you get them into bed please."

"Of course, Madame"

"Thank you."

Creature out of nowhere with a loud crack. "Come on kids."

Sirius, Remus, and James got up, "Come on you three, mom and dad need to talk to Uncle Ron." The three boys left followed by their sisters. Ginny turned to Ron.

"Okay what's up?"

"Something has happened to Hermione, I can't find her

Harry, Ginny, and Ron went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Where did you see her last?"

"Three days ago in Diagon Alley, I asked her to marry me. She didn't answer me, but I haven't seen her since."

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Well you found her. She is upstairs."

With that Ron ran up the stairs two at a time, and banged on the bedroom door, it swung open. He saw Hermione sitting on a bed; she looked up and saw him.

"Oh Ron, hi."

"Hermione, why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to marry me?"

"Is that why you think I ran? Ron I would love to marry you I am just scared."

Ron walked over to her and hugged her tightly,

"I know. Hermione look at me please,' he put a finger under her chin and gently pulled her head up, 'I love you. But at least we can be scared together."

Ron kissed her softly, then with more passion.

They went downstairs about a half hour later. they went into the living room where Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire talking softly. Ginny was sitting across Harry's lap. She turned as she heard the door open,

"So, you guys made up, have you?" Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, and said at the same time, "Yeah."

Ginny looked at them and laughed, "so… when's the wedding?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, Ron, Hermione, you may stay here tonight if you wish."

"No, we can go home. Come on Ron lets go. Bye guys."

Ron and Hermione left and Harry started laughing again,

"Come on Ginny we should be in bed as well we have a big day tomorrow."

"Harry wait, um… I'm… um…" Ginny couldn't finish, she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Ginny, tell me I won't be mad."

Ginny smiled up at him, "You're right. I'm pregnant."

Harry pulled her down and kissed her softly, "Is that all? You made it sound so much worse. How long have you been pregnant?"

"About three months, I found out when I went to St. Mungo's this morning to visit Mom. Remember she was admitted a while ago, well I went to visit her this morning. They came in while I was there to take some blood from her and, well I passed out. So they revived me and then took some blood from me. Just before I left they came back with the results, and they said I was pregnant."

"Well that calls for many things to be done, but first I think a baby shower. What do you think?"

"In May?!?! I'm not due until November, same month as the twins. The Healer also said that I am having twins. One boy and one girl, I was thinking of names and I came up with Charlie and Joanne. What do you think of those?"

"I love those names I think that they will be fine. Wow that makes eight I guess we got the big family that we both wanted. Shall we tell the kids in the morning?"

"Of course but first…" Harry kissed Ginny gently but passionately.

Ginny scowled up at him, "I hate it when you do that."

"Yes I know but that is the fun of it."

Harry scooped her up and carried her off to bed.


	4. The Children

Chapter 4: The Children

The six children woke up early on August 3rd 2015. The triplets, Remus, James, and Sirius were the first up.

Remus Severus Potter was the oldest of the children. he looked exactly like his father except for his eyes, they were his mother's hazel. Sirius Snuffles Potter was second oldest, although only by a few minutes, he looked exactly like his brother, except he had his father's bottle green eyes. The third oldest was James Albus Potter, except for his eyed, they were a deep chocolate brown. Those three were ten, and were only separated by minutes.

The twins were the next to wake up. Lily Jewel Potter was the fourth oldest, and Rose Ginerva Potter was fifth oldest. They both looked exactly like their mother except for their hair. It was their father's jet black, and it hung down to the middle of their back. Those two were eight.

The youngest was Molly AnnMarie Potter, she was identical to her father, but had her mother's long hair. But you couldn't tell that she was related to her siblings for she was a single child with no siblings close to her age, for she was six.

The six of them went down to breakfast.

"I hope mom is downstairs, she is six months pregnant." James said.

"I don't know if she will be there or not." Sirius replied softly.

Lily walked up to them, "I don't think she will be, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are getting married today. They are most likely already gone. If they are then that means that Creature is in charge."

They walked into the kitchen to find that Lily was right, Creature was standing at the stove cooking breakfast, which was almost done.

"Hey Creature, where are Mom and Dad?"

"They are at the wedding, Miss."

Creature moved the food to the table with a snap of his fingers. Once they had eaten the boys all went for a walk while the girls stayed home. The boys walked up and down the street quietly, but they were all thinking about different things.

They walked along quietly until Sirius finally said, "Hey you guys, can you believe that we are going to be first years next year? Can you even imagine what is going to happen once we get there?"

James laughed and pushed brother playfully, "Probably the same thing that has always happened with us. We will behave when the adults are around. But once they are gone it is time to play."

Remus giggled, "You guys forget one thing,' they looked at him with questioning looks, 'Dad is going to be there so we are going to have to behave. Whether we like it or not. Plus Dad is no fool, you've heard some of the stories of what he and the others used to get into. Do you guys really think that he would let us get away with anything. I think that the only way that we are going to get into any trouble is if we somehow manage to piss Dad off enough."

The boys started laughing as they continued walking. They arrived home not long before everybody was to have lunch.

Around lunchtime, Harry and Ginny arrived home from the wedding. They walked in the front door and were swamped by children. Harry was laughing lightly, when he looked over at Ginny he saw that something was wrong. Ginny's eyes were glazed over in pain and Harry had pushed the children away as he made his way over to Ginny,

"Ginny what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure.." Ginny whispered in a voice so faint that harry could barely hear her.

"We need to go to St. Mungo's now." With Harry picked Ginny up, and disapperated.

Sorry this one is so short the next one should be a little longer they will get longer as the story goes on and please keep reviewing I do read them all


	5. Unseen Complication

Chapter 5: Unseen Complications

Harry appeared in front of the window, which was the entrance to St. Mungo's and ran through.

"Help us, somebody! Please my wife is hurt."

Someone came running almost immediately.

"What happened, this women was in here yesterday for a checkup. Everything was fine."

"She passed out. We had just gotten home from a wedding, our friend's, and once we got home she just collapsed out of nowhere."

The Healer took Ginny out of his arms and said as Harry tried to follow, "Wait here sir. I will come and get you once we know what is wrong.

Harry watched as they carried Ginny away, he sat down with in his hands, "Creature I need you." Harry whispered into thin air.

Creature appeared before him with a loud crack, "What does Harry Potter need?"

"I need you to find Ron and Hermione. Tell both of them that Ginny is in St. Mungo's, then tell Hermione I would like her to watch the children, and I would like Ron to come here as soon as may be. Then go back to the house and rest you have been of great help today.

"Of course sir." With that, Creature vanished with a loud crack.

Harry put his head back into his hands and sat there thinking aloud, "How on earth can this be happening. What did we ever do to deserve this, we have done nothing wrong. Maybe it is natural, she has already had six healthy children. But then why would this pregnancy go wrong."

About ten minutes later he heard the sound of running feet and looked up to see Ron standing in front of him gasping.

"Harry I came as soon as I could get away. Hermione is with the children. But where is Ginny? What happened?"

"Well we came home from your wedding and we were just going to change and say help to the children. Once we got there I looked over at her and saw that her eyes had glazed over.' Harry finally looked up at Ron with tears in his eyes.

Ron sat next to him, "Harry have you had any news from them?"

"No, as far as I know, they don't know anything."

Ron had a look of shock and disbelief in his eyes as he sat back, "Why now, she is six months pregnant I thought she was in the clear?"

"Ron, how the hell do you think I feel. I should have known."

"Harry, how could you have known."

"I don't I just should have known I mean we have six children I just thought that if something went wrong."

They sat there in silence for a long time waiting for the Healer to come back, after what seemed like hours, Ron tapped Harry's shoulder and he looked up. He saw the Healer walking towards him.

"Yes what happened?"

"Before I answer that question, I have some questions for you."

"Yes of course go ahead."

"Sir is this your wife's first pregnancy?"

"No it isn't we have six other children at home."

"Okay Sir, has your wife recently suffered a blow to the abdomen or some other trauma?"

"No she hasn't, ma'am please. What happened to Ginny, is she okay?"

"Well sir she is but…"

"But what?"

"She is fine but the babies are not. She started her labor early. I am truly sorry sir but… she has lost both the babies. She is still unconscious."

Harry sat back down in disbelief, with silent tears running down his face.

"I am her brother, may we see her?"

"Of course gentlemen follow me please."

"Harry,' Ron said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Harry looked up at him, 'come on lets go see her."

The two of them walked behind the Healer to the ward were Ginny was. They saw Ginny lying peacefully on the bed, her stomach now flat, she had no idea of what had happened to her. The Healer conjured up two chairs, Ron and Harry sat down.

"I can't believe this Ron, she was going to have twins, and we lost them both. He looked over to Ginny watching as her eyes fluttered and she slowly woke up.

"Harry what … what happened … were … what … Ron when did you get here?"

"Ginny I have something to tell you,' Harry climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her close, 'Gin honey, we … um … we lost the twins. Your labor started early, and they didn't make it."

Ginny started to cry as Harry pulled her close, and she tucked into his chest.

"Why?"

"They don't know."

Ginny shook with tears, Harry just held her; he knew it was the right thing to do just then. Tears were running silently down his face as he rocked slowly back and forth holding his love in his arms. After a long time he felt her relax and looked down , she had fallen asleep tucked into his chest. He slid down into the bed and fell sleep as the exhaustion hit him.


	6. 3 First Years, 1 Family

Chapter 6: 3 First Years, 1 Family

James, Remus, and Sirius, were now 11 years old and going to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry, their father, would be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At the moment however they were riding on the train, on their way to begin their lives as wizards.

The three brothers were much more than brothers, they were the best of friends, for they relied on each other more than anyone else. There were many reasons for this, but the most important one was when their mom had lost the twins not long ago, all of their siblings had looked to them. So they had to rely on each other to get themselves through it. In most people's opinion they were the closest family that has ever been.

This train ride was the best one of their young lives. They had dozens of sweets when the trolley came around. After they had eaten; however, Remus wandered around the train . he finally came to a stop in front of a compartment.

He looked through the window and saw a young girl with long blonde hair, It hung to the middle of her back. Her face had soft angles and sensitive lips. Her eyes were a deep blue, they showed nothing, and everything all at the same time. He slowly opened the door.

"Hi there may I join you?"

"of course you can,' she answered, her voice was a pleasant voice not to nasal and not to deep, ' but who are you?"

"I am Remus. Who are you?"

"My name is Angel, what is your last name?"

"My last name is Potter, what's yours?"

"Malfoy." She said timidly. "Who is your father?"

"My father is Harry Potter, is your father Draco Malfoy?"

"yes, unfortunately."

"Well you don't seem anything like your father."

"I hope I'm not."

They both looked around as the compartment door opened again, and James walked in. Angel looked from Remus and James and then back again, the look on her face was of surprise,

"Remus u have a twin."

"No actually I am a triplet."

"Oh well hi."

"Hey Remus we were looking for you, we have gotten a letter from Dad, and Sirius says we should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay I am coming, well Angel I hope to see you around."

"Yeah me too."

With that, both Remus and James returned to their own compartment, when they walked into the compartment they saw Sirius bent over a piece of paper.

"Hey I thought you said that you were going to wait."

"yeah well if I had waited any longer I might have died of old age."

"Well since you are an impatient ass, are you going to tell us what dad's letter sent?"

"Well of course, he said that he has multiple things to tell us so why don't u just read it."

_Boys,_

_ I know that all three of you are having fun on your train ride and stuffing yourself full of sweets. I remember doing that as well. However that is not the reason that I am sending you this letter. My reasons are many and varied, however here are the two reasons that I can state in this letter. My first one is this, your mother sent me an owl this morning and told me that you boys were planning on doing something big for your first day of lessons. Whatever you are planning you will not go through with it, do you understand me? Number two is the matter of ways for your boys to keep in contact with your mother, she doesn't want infrequent letters from you boys she said that she wants some form of contact every week, so you boys can either write her every week or you can come up with another plan. Either way you need to figure it out. The third matter I cannot talk about in a letter, so once you arrive at Hogsmead Station, you will travel up to the castle with the rest of the first years, then you will come see me. I will see you boys when you get here._

_ My Love,_

_ Dad_

"Oh damn,' said James, 'I should have realized that mom would have noticed our dear mother was watching us closely."

"Oh well, let's get ready we should be there soon." Sirius stated."

True to Sirius' word they arrived at Hogsmead Station ten minutes later. They got of f the train to the call of 'First years, first years over here' and they ran over to Hagrid. They got on the boats and rode across the lake with the other first years. However when they got to the castle, all three boys raced up the Grand Staircase and up to their dad's office. They walked to see him leaning against the mantle gazing into the fire place..

"Hey Dad,' they said in unison as he turned around.

"Oh good you three are here. Very well the third matter is of utmost importance. You must all be on the lookout for Draco Malfoy."

"But why Dad,' piped up Remus, ' we met his daughter on the train and she seemed fine enough."

"That is why you boys must be careful if anything happens with his daughter he is likely to go off."

"Okay dad no problem we'll be careful."

"Okay then you boys go on to the feast, you must be sorted if you wish to attend at all."

They got to the Great Hall just after the Sorting Hat had finished its song, "when I call your name you will come and sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses. Once you are sorted please proceed to the appropriate table."

"Potter, Remus."

There was a short pause before, "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Sirius."

Another pause and then, "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James."

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted this time with no pause at all.

Cheers followed James to the Gryffindor table as he joined his brothers. They all looked expectantly waiting for the next name to be called.

"Malfoy, Angel."

The hat almost grinned, "Ah, now here is a difficult one, you have your mother's stubbornness, and you father's pride so you are... Gryffindor."

The triplets looked at each other in shock as Angel came and sat down next to them. There were many more after that and there were about ten more first years added to each house. Finally Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and the stool; and left. When she came back she said, "Let's eat, then I have a few announcements for the school."

Food bloomed into being on the tables in front of them, the triplets had a little bit of everything. Angel on the other hand ate very little, and that caused Remus some worry,

"Angel?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Why are you only eating a little bit? Is something the matter?"

"No, there is nothing wrong, I am just not feeling that well. I am fine."

"Are you sure? Angel, what is really wrong, please don't lie to me."

Angel look up at him with sad eyes, "I'm scared." She said simply

James walked up besides them, "What are you scared of?"

Angel hesitated again, with tears now running silently down her face, she whispered two words, "My father."

There was a sudden clamoring around them as McGonagall had dismissed them. They followed a prefect and went up the stairs toward their common room. As they were walking Remus looked to the left and saw Angel sitting curled up in an alcove along the wall. He watched her for a few minutes and then turned to follow his brothers.

Once they reached the common room they sleepily climbed the stairs to their bed room, and their beds.


	7. Day One of Lessons

Chapter 7: Day One of Lessons

Angel woke up early the next morning. She was scared, for she had always been the oddball in her family, and now on top of that, she was a Gryffindor. She dreaded her father's reaction. The triplets woke up not long after; they all dressed and ran into Angel while going down to the Great Hall.

"Hello Angel, how are you this beautiful morning?" she just continued to walk silently for a while, then said,

"Good I guess, I am just worried about my father's reaction when he finds out about me being in Gryffindor."

Remus looked at her, "He can't do anything to you, and he would have to get through McGonagall first, and that would be tough."

Angel smiled at him, "Thanks Remus."

They walked into the Great Hall, and sat down at a table. They ate, and when all four were finished they looked up to see Harry walking down the table handing out schedules.

"Hey we all have the same schedules!" shouted James as he stole everyone's schedules.

"You're right James, you also need to calm down." Sirius said laughing, "Potions first, let's go."

They walked slowly to the Potion's classroom only to find the door open. They went in and took four seats in about the middle of the classroom. They only had to wait about ten minutes before a fat balding little man came bouncing into the room.

"Welcome first years. Professor Slughorn is my name, and Potions is my game. I will try to make it as enjoyable for you as possible."

He made it to the front of the classroom and grinned at them.

"So everyone is here, Good." He giggled.

"Potions is basically potions, antidotes, and anything else that can't be done with a wand."

Slughorn droned on monotonously for the next hour, when the bell rang for the morning break. They walked out into the courtyard and stood in the sun.

"That guy was weird." Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Remus muttered.

James sat there reading his schedule, "We have Transfiguration next." He said to no one in particular.

The triplets looked at Angel, and she looked up. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing,' the bell rang, 'let's go."

They walked to the third floor, went to the classroom and got seats in the back of the room. Suddenly a woman with bubble gum pink hair walked in.

"Hey, my name is Tonks, not Professor Tonks, just Tonks." She walked to the front of the classroom and sat down.

"So the art of Transfiguration, can be either simple or hard." She scrunched her face together and her hair turned ginger and went down to her waist. "For me, it is extremely easy, but for you it can possibly be extremely difficult."

The bell rang.

"Lunch time!" exclaimed James as he ran ahead of the other three so he could get lunch first. When they were all done eating they ran off together towards Charms.

They were the first ones to get there, and to their surprise, their Aunt Hermione was sitting behind the desk.

"Aunt Hermione!" the triplets exclaimed and ran to give her a hug, as she laughed.

"Hey you three, how is your first day going."

"Good." They said all at the same time.

"Now who's your friend?"

Remus answered this time, "That is Angel Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Well, no matter. Come here Angel, I won't bite, I promise. What house did you get sorted into?"

"Gryffindor." she replied softly.

"Does your father know yet?"

"No."

"Well then we won't be the one to tell him, and since you are good friends with my nephews here. Don't be afraid to tell me, or Professor Potter, if your father does something to you, okay."

Angel hugged her with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered

"Your very welcome."

The rest of the class came in and the lesson passed quickly that day. Remus couldn't seem to keep his eyes of f of Angel, whenever she moved, whenever she would answer a question he felt his heart leap. He didn't know why either because he had never felt like this, and Angel, well Angel seemed special to him for some reason, and he just wasn't quite sure why. He did know that when the bell rang, and as they walked to dinner, all he could seem to do was watch her, it didn't seem to matter that he was walking behind the rest of the group they just all thought that he was thinking extra hard.

Angel watched Remus watch her, she couldn't figure out why he was watching her. She just couldn't understand that someone would be that interested in her. Her whole life everyone had ignored her and ridiculed her. Her father was the worst offender of this. So as Remus watched her she really just wanted to figure out why he was watching, '

out. The triplets looked up at the top table to Maybe I will ask him later.' She thought to herself but then decided that he would most likely tell her why he watched her in his own time.

As the bell rang for dinner, they all left the class they walked together down to the Great Hall and sat down to dinner. About half way through the meal an eagle owl flew through the windows at the top of the room. At the top table, Harry just happened to look up and saw the owl, he got up quickly from the table and ran for his office.

The triplets and Angel looked up to see the owl as well. Angel's face paled as she watched the owl float down towards her. She watched the owl with a look of horror as it dropped a scarlet letter in front of her.

"Oh my god,' she whispered, 'he knows." She grabbed the letter and ran out of the Great Hall at a sprint.


	8. The Howler

Chapter 8: The Howler

Harry left the top table at a run; he had recognized that owl for it belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Damn, how did he find out about Angel that fast." Harry ran to his office, "What can I do, he knows about Angel, and that puts her in danger, along with my boys, because they will protect her at all costs."

He thought quickly as a thought came to him. Ron worked at the Ministry, and the Ministry knew where Malfoy lived. Ron could do something about it. he sent an owl to Ron using Thumbelina, the little barn owl that Ginny had bought Harry for his birthday, she was very fast.

_Ron,_

_ Malfoy's daughter is in serious danger, I think even her life might be threatened. My sons have threatened her and will protect her at all costs. Especially Remus he seems especially fond of her. She just received a Howler from her father, and I am worried about what is going to happen next. If there is anything you can do send Thumbelina back with it._

_ Thanks,_

_ Harry_

_ P.S . THIS IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE._

"Now to the boys."

The triplets met Hermione outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How did Malfoy find out?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but we have to help her." Remus said.

He was worried about her sitting in that cold Common Room all by herself, scared with no one to hold her. She had no one that truly cared for her, and Remus wanted her to know that he cared, he wasn't sure why he cared but the fact of the matter was that he did care, he really did.

They came into the Common Room, and Remus looked around slowly until he spotted Angel sitting huddled into the corner. Remus ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Angel,' he said putting a gentle hand on her thigh, 'what happened?"

She just looked at him with pain filled eyes. "I am alone,' she whispered, 'all alone."

The power of saying those few words make completely lose control of her emotions, tears flowed freely down her face as Remus pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly and looked over her head.

"Aunt Hermione, will you please go get my mother. I think that we are going to need her here."

"Of course Remus." With that she disappeared into the fireplace.

Remus held her close, rubbing her back softly. He just sat there with her until his aunt and mother came back through the fire place. His mother turned towards him and he quickly told her what had happened then he pulled back a little from Angel and looked down, she had fallen asleep against him. he gently rested his palm against her face and she stirred.

"Angel, my mom is here she is going to stay with her, do you want to give us the memory so we can see what happened."

She nodded sadly, and Hermione came forward, wand raised.

"Okay I need you to focus on the memory and only the memory."

Once Hermione had the memory, they all entered the pensive, and they landed in the Gryffindor Common Room to see Angel running into the Common Room. She set the Howler on the table, as it exploded, and untamed roar of rage filled the room.

"_Angel Thistle Malfoy,_

_ You little whore, I can't believe that you betrayed me like this. You are a Gryffindor? That is unacceptable. I am absolutely ashamed of you, and you will not live this down. I will get you, you may not have had a choice for a mother, but apparently I have made a horrible choice. I curse your mother's memory. As long as I live, you will never set foot in my house again. You will not live past twenty, I promise you that._

_ Good Bye."_

Angel backed against the wall shaking with terror.

"I'm dead." She whispered as the memory ended.

Sorry I know that this one is kinda short but none of the others will be this short…


	9. No Family To Speak Of

Chapter 9: No Family To Speak Of…

They returned to the Common Room to find that Angel was peacefully sleeping, although she had tears streaks down her cheeks. Remus was sitting on the couch with her in his arms, she was snuggled into his chest, with a smile on her face.

"So what happened?" he whispered

"Her father disowned her, and her mother is dead, she died when Angel was very young." Whispered Hermione.

"What do you think we should do Remus?" James asked quietly.

"James, you need to go get mom, aunt Hermione will you please go get and dad, and maybe even uncle Ron."

"Of course,' they both replied, 'we will be right back."

They both left as Remus looked down at Angel, he adjusted ever so slightly, so that she was laying down on the loveseat. He stood up so that when his mother came in she could take charge for she would know what to do. He didn't know what to do, when he had seen Angel curled up in the corner, he had known that it was the right thing to go to her and to hold her, but now he had no idea what to do. Whether it be to hold her close and tell that everything was alright, when it clearly wasn't, or to tell her the truth. He just didn't know his mother would have to take it from here.

Ginny came through the fireplace, at a run, she looked at her son then at the young girl on the couch. Quietly she asked her son what was going on.

"Mom this is Angel Malfoy, she is in Gryffindor, and tonight he father sent her a Howler, he disowned her, and her mother is dead,' he didn't mention the death threat, 'is there anything that we can do Mom? She needs somewhere to live, she needs a family." Remus said quickly tears beginning to form in his eyes, for you must remember the boy was only eleven, his mother pulled him into a hug.

"Of course there is something that we can do, but I have to run it by your father first."

"Okay him and Uncle Ron should be here soon, I asked Aunt Hermione to go get them."

"Alright, then we wait."

They did not have to wait long however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, came into the Common Room at a run.

" Ginny, good you are here, so I had an idea about Angel's situation. That Is if you and Harry are willing."

" If me and Harry are willing to do what, exactly Hermione?"

"To adopt Angel, she has nowhere to go."

Harry just looked at his wife, "I don't know, what do you think Gin?"

"Well Harry we do have plenty of room."

"Well I don't think this is a good idea."

Remus jumped into the conversation at this point, "Dad,' he said softly, making his father look at him, 'please. She has no one. Not even a second cousin twice removed. She would be more comfortable with us then on her own don't you think."

Harry looked at his son, and saw the pleading in his eyes. He sighed, "Alright let's do it. Remus why don't you wake her up."

"Okay." He walked over to the couch and gently propped Angel up, and gently stroked her face, and she stirred.

"Hey Angel, wake up, come on, I have a question for you."

"What is your question?' she asked quietly.

"Would you like to come live with us?"

"Live with you? But wouldn't you have to ask your mother?"

"Well she is right here, and she said it fine as long as you are okay with it."

"Well then okay, as long as you are sure that I wouldn't be a burden."

"No person is ever a burden in my house honey." Ginny said

"If that is the case, then I would love to live with you."

"Sweet!" exclaimed James.

"So, Angel, would you like to meet our sisters?"

"You have sisters?"

"Yes three of them, Rose and Lily, they are both eight, and Molly, she is five."

"I would love to meet them."

"Alright then let's go."

"Boys you will stay here while I get her settled into the house and her room, she will be back in the morning." Ginny said sharply, "Also Harry, Ron could you please figure out a way to get her things from Malfoy Manor."

"Of course but is most likely going to take a few days."

"That is perfect take as long as you need to fine."

And with that Angel had a new home, a new family, and maybe even a new love. As she left with Ginny she looked back to see Remus watching her. She knew one thing and one thing only, he had stayed with her the whole time.


	10. Going Home

Chapter 10 : Home for the Summer

Angel, Remus, James, and Sirius were on the Hogwarts Express on their way home for the summer.

"I cant wait to see everybody." Angel said her voice quivering with excitement.

"I know you haven't seen them since that night."

"Yeah I know that but it was not a legal adoption. I am just living with you guys but I can still call Ginny mom."' Angel smiled dreamily.

It had been a hectic year for the four of them, but for Angel this had been the most challenging and yet exciting year of her life… so far. She sat on the train staring out the window thinking, '_Wow, what an interesting year, I started this year with a father who couldn't stand me, and now he has disowned me. No arguments here, I could really care less. Then on the second day of school, he just dumped on the side of the road, and then he was there. Remus, there and ready to hold her and just be there for her. She didn't know why, but what she did know is that she appreciated it._

Remus stood beside her and waited for her to turn to him. Once she did she looked at him questioningly.

"What is it Remus?

"Oh nothing." He said as they pulled up to the station.

Ginny was waiting patiently on the platform. The train pulled and she began looking for her children as the rest of the students piled out of the now open doors. She saw them from across the platform and waved them down. The boys ran to her and gave her a massive hug while Angel just watched. Ginny disentangled herself from the boys and walked to Angel. She gave her a hug.

"Hello my daughter." She said simply. Angel burst into tears at that small showing of love that she wasn't used to.

Ginny pulled away with a smile and looked at her four children.

"Let's go home."

I am so sorry that this one is so short the next one will be longer I promise, however if you do have any ideas for this chapter I would be happy to hear them… there are just some things that I am not good at writing… like travels sections.


	11. Add 6 Years

Chapter 11: Add 6 Years

Angel had grown up a lot, for now she was 17 and a woman grown. The triplets were 17 as well. Over the years everyone had changed and gotten older. The twins were now 14 and in their third year at Hogwarts. Molly was now 11 and had just started at Hogwarts.

Angel got out of bed and went downstairs; when she reached the bottom stairs something slammed her into the wall. She looked up to see Remus pinning her to the wall.

"Umm…do you need something Remus?"

"No but stay here for a second, I think someone is in the house."

"Okay but hurry."

Remus got up and looked around. He gave Angel a hand up, and then hugged her tightly.

"Can you let me go please, before mom comes to find out what all the noise is about."

"Yes but stay here for a second, Malfoy is in the house."

Remus got up and walked into the living room, then walked back to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Remus, you can let me go now."

"Oh yeah." They went into the kitchen and ate breakfast. When they had both finished they went for a walk.

They had been walking for some time talking of this and that when Remus stopped.

"Angel I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Yeah of course I do, you're my brother."

"No Angel, not like that."

"What do you mean, what other kind of love is th…" she stopped walking and looked at Remus in shock...

"Angel, please don't be scared of me, we are not truly brother and sister. For the past seven years I have loved you like a sister and more."

"Remus, I…I…I don't know, I mean I love you like a brother."

"Angel look at me, please, I love you plain and simple. No strings attached, no tricks, I just love you. I always have."

"I love you too Remus, more than a brother, but I am scared."

"Of what?"

"Of my father."

"Dad or Malfoy?"

"Malfoy."

Remus hugged her tightly, as she snuggled into his chest, "I know."

"No you don't know,' she said into his chest,' I don't want to lose any of you just because Malfoy is determined to ruin my life, and destroy everything that I love."

Remus kissed her forehead, "I will never let him get to you."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Okay, we should get going, Mom will be wondering where we are."

They walked back to the house together, and spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch together, just enjoying each other's company. They talked of everything from their childhoods, to the times in school that made them laugh. by the time dinner was done they both felt as if they had been together for a lifetime, instead of just a few hours. Once they had both eaten dinner they walked together up to Angel's room.

"Well I am going to bed, okay."

"Okay."

She turned to go when he grabbed her and pulled her back into him, he looked at her and kissed her gently, and then let her go, she looked up at him and pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back which she did not expect him to do. He cradled the back of her head and deepened the kiss nibbling slightly on her lip. When he finally let her go she just looked at him.

"Well goodnight."

"Angel, we have to tell mom in the morning."

"Okay, good night I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night, James walked into the room he shared with Remus to see him laying on his bed with a small smile on his face. "Hey what is up with you?"

"Oh nothing really, Angel and I are together now."

James looked at him in shock. "And what do you think dad will say?"

"I don't know I hadn't thought about it yet."

"Well it is something you should think about."

"I know good night brother."


	12. Explanations

**Chapter 12: Explanations**

** The next morning Angel woke with a huge smile on her face. Last night had been full of pleasant dreams; she was out of bed and getting dressed when her smile dropped from her face. She had just remembered that she had to tell Ginny and Harry today about what was going on. She wished that she could hide it from them longer but with her and Remus living in the same house she knew that just wouldn't happen. They would be found out and then they would have to tell and then they would be in deep shit. She finished dressing quickly and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath and to look for Remus; however she did not see him. **

** "I guess that I will have to start alone." **

**She said sadly and started to walk toward the kitchen, when she was suddenly pinned to the wall. She looked up to Remus with a smile on his face.**

** "Hello my dear." he said biting her neck lightly making her gasp quietly. **

** "You know that isn't really fair of you to do that." She sound her voice quiet and rough, she leaned forward and pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. He pushed more firmly against the wall and nibbled on her lower lip. He pulled away from her reluctantly. **

"**Come on,' he whispered, 'we need to go tell mom."**

**She nodded and grabbed his hand, and they walked into the kitchen fingers interlaced.**

"**Mom." Remus said loudly which cause Ginny to turn and give them a curious look.**

"**Good morning dears, is something wrong?"**

"**No mom there is just something that we need to tell you." Angel said.**

**Ginny nodded at them, got up and went to the stove, "Do you two want something to eat before we talk?"**

"**No,' Remus said smiling at how predicable his mother was, 'just sit down mom."**

"**Okay just let me get some tea." Ginny got her tea and sat down at the table. "Okay so what did you want to tell me?"**

**Angel and Remus sat down, and Remus rested his hand on Angel's thigh, took a deep breath and began.**

** "Mom, do you remember how you and dad met?"**

** "You mean when I first saw him? Or do you mean when I first knew he was the one for me?"**

** "When you first knew." he said simply**

** "That would be before my first year of Hogwarts, we were both at your Gramma's house, and I watched walk up the stairs with your Uncle Ron through a crack in my bedroom door. Then later that year he saved my life by killing the Basilisk and stopped You-Know-Who's return."**

** I didn't know she was the one until two days later when that bastard disowned her. I have loved her since that day and I told her yesterday. She told me that she loves me as well. But, well…"**

** "What he is trying to say,' Angel said, looking at him lovingly 'is that we both decided together that we are going to be together. So we were asking for your blessing and advice."**

** Ginny sat there for a few minutes just looking at them processing what they had just told her. She slowly sipped at her tea, put her cup down, swallowed, and then said.**

** "That is quite a thing to tell, I believe you of course. There is no reason why I wouldn't I can tell just by looking at you that you truly care about each other. However I do have one question for you. What do you think your father will think?"**

** "James brought that up last night, I have no idea how he will take it but I figure that we could talk to you first and then talk to him."**

** "Remus I don't understand, why can't we tell him?"**

** "Because Harry is very strict about this kind of thing, when we first got together, he was so hesisitant with everything just to avoid hurting me or Ron."**

** Angel looked shocked, "But why would he be like that with us? We are not you two. We do not have an over protective older brother. We are the oldest, so why would dad care?"**

** "Because Angel, your father worries about you getting pregnant, first of all. He does worry about you being abandoned if you do end up pregnant, as he worries about your sisters who will be told the same thing when the time comes, plus he doesn't want to have to deal with it." She said he face grim.**

** "Mom, she and I are both seventeen, I would never abandon her, and I was thinking about kids so soon."**

** "Ginny, what are they talking about?" said a voice from the corner. Harry came out of the shadows and Remus looked at his father, "How…how much did you hear?"**

** Harry looked at his son, and sat down next to Ginny, "I heard from me being strict and how careful I was with your mother. Now is there something I should know?"**

** Angel and Remus looked at each other, Remus squeezed Angel's thigh and said. " Dad, Angel and Me,"**

** "Angel and I." Ginny corrected him **

** "Angel and I met on the train first year, similar to you and mom, and well we discussed it yesterday. I love her and she loves me. We are together, we were hoping for your blessing and advice."**

** Harry looked at them and raised his wand and locked the door, "So no one comes in." he explained.**

** He turned towards the fire, "I always knew something like this would happen, Remus I known of your feelings for Angel longer then you have. When Angel's so called father disowned her your actions toward her showed what you truly felt. I will give you my blessing; however I also give you a warning. Angel your father may have disowned, but you still bear his name. This means that if he finds out he CAN forbid you two from being together. Then again Angel you are seventeen you can make the choice to say no. So can you make the cho…, Ginny get Angel out of here now. Remus come here."**

** Ginny hesitated, "Harry what …" **

** Harry spun around, "NOW!"**

Ha-ha Cliffy lol next chapter coming in like 10 minutes no not kidding I will put stuff up as soon as I finish typing the chapter… BROWNIES to all my readers… reviews wanted please


	13. Angel Makes A Choice

**Told you it would only be ten minutes lol**

Chapter 13: Angel Makes a Choice

Angel and Ginny disapperated and appeared in Angel's room, downstairs; however, chaos reigned.

In the kitchen Harry and Remus were talking, "Dad what's wrong?"

"Malfoy. He knows and will be here any minute. I don't know how he found out he is just taped into everything that she does ever since he disowned her. She has no idea."

Upstairs Angel ran out of her room.

Remus looked at his father, "Let's do this."

Harry unlocked the door and stepped onto the landing, only to see Malfoy with Angel. He was gripping her arm so hard that it bruised.

"You are coming with me."

"I said no, you have no power over me I am seventeen. I make my own choices."

Remus took a step forward murder in his eyes, but Harry stopped him.

"No,' he whispered, and then said louder, 'Draco, long time, no see."

"Potter, you have corrupted my daughter."

Angel punched him when he said that, causing him to let go of her.

"No he didn't he gave me a life."

Malfoy growled at her and lunged for her arm again. She dodged his grasped slapped him and ran to Remus. She slammed into him driving them both to their knees. Remus stood pulling Angel up with him, putting a protective arm around her waist.

"Leave her alone." He said coldly.

Malfoy got up grinning. "She is my damn daughter I can do whatever the hell I want to with her."

He ran towards Angel, Remus pushed her behind him. He grabbed Malfoy by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"I said leave her alone,' Remus said calmly and quietly, 'are you deaf?"

Malfoy shook his head, "Good."

Remus let him go; Malfoy grinned wolfishly and pointed his wand at Remus. Remus went flying hit the wall and didn't move.

"How dare you." Angel said her voice shaking with barely controlled rage.

"You are coming with me now Angel."

"Angel." Remus had stirred slightly and groaned and Angel went to him, and bent over him.

"Its time." He said quietly.

"I know." She kissed him softly on the forehead

"Harry take him to St. Mungo's then come back."

Harry nodded; he took Remus and was gone.

"You evil whore." Malfoy growled.

Angel turned to face him slowly and chuckled, "No I am no whore, and my mother wasn't a mistake. You think that just because you are a pureblood that you are better than everyone else."

"Because I a…"

"Shut up,' she said her rage now uncontrolled, 'you dare to come here and tell me to leave after six years of ignoring me AND disowning me. Well I said no, there are people here who love me. Me for who I am which is more than you ever gave me."

Harry comes back at that moment and Angel turned to face him quickly with a question in her eyes. To which Harry responded.

"He is fine my dear."

"Good now can you take care of this filth will I go and see to Remus."

"Of course you must, I will send your mother there shortly."

"Okay, see you there." She disapperated and appeared in the St. Mungo's Atrium. She walked up to the front desk.

"I am looking for Remus Severus Potter."

"Third floor."

Angel walked into Remus' room, and smiled at him. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him and snuggled against him. He smiled weakly at her.

"Hey honey, here so soon?"

"Yes I dealt with him."

"Oh good I thought that it would be a problem."

He kissed her gently then deepened the kiss; he pulled her across him so that she was straddling his lap. She gasped at his actions then kissed all the more. He nipped her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. He ran his hands up and down her sides softly. The slight contact made her moan slightly. He pulled back slightly as they heard the door open and Ginny walked in.

She giggled as Angel slid to the side and sat next to him.

"Sorry Mom I couldn't help myself." Remus said laughing.

"Glad to see you are feeling better my dear."

"Of course I am I wasn't THAT hurt."

"Yes you were, don't lie to yourself. You couldn't even move."

"True, but not the point."

"Oh it is not even worth arguing with you."

Angel laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"We need to go Angel, visiting hours are over. Remus darling we will come back tomorrow morning they are releasing you. Good night."

"Good night, sleep well Angel." He kissed her once more and they left.

Okay so here is the deal I have the whole story written HOWEVER I want to add chapters so I need your input don't know how the next chapter will turn out because now is the perfect time to add stuff. So to my readers BROWNIES (cause I don't like cookies) and input is wanted… review review review … LOVE YAS…


	14. A Question and an Answer

**Chapter 14: A Question and an Answer**

** It had been a few days since Malfoy had attacked their home and Remus had returned home just a few days later. **

**Angel had snuck into Remus' room a few days after he came home and crawled onto his bed. She crawled up next to him and snuggled up next to him kissing him lightly to wake him up. **

** Remus woke quickly when she kissed him and kissed her back feeling her surprise. Her pushed her so that she was on her back and he was above her. He smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss quickly. This time when they parted they were both panting and smiling. **

** "Good Morning." Angel whispered.**

** "Yes it is a good morning." He whispered back.**

** Angel giggled lightly and kissed him again as she flipped him over so that she was straddling him, he had his back against the headboard of the bed. She kissed him deeply nibbling on his bottom lip making him gasp. He moaned into her mouth as she ground her hips against him. He growled and kissed her deeper slowly pulling her shirt above her head and threw it across the room. He pulled back and looked at her body savoring every inch of bare skin that he could see.**

** "You are beautiful, my love you do know that?"**

** "Thank you, however we need to get down to breakfast."**

** "Awww do we have to?"**

** She smiled up at him sweetly; she leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Yes my love we do have to go. If we don't they will defiantly suspect something."**

** She wiggled out from under him and got up off the bed and found her shirt. She put it back on slowly; she turned and went to walk out of the room. He grabbed her hand and spun her around .he caught her and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and lightly kissed her forehead. **

** "My love I have a question for you."**

** "What is your question?"**

** Remus paused and pulled her back to the bed and sat them both down. He looked at her hesitantly and pulled a satin box and put it in her hand. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.**

** "Angel I have a question for you; however before I ask you the question I want you to listen to me. I almost lost you not to long ago. I do not want to risk that again. I love you Angel and I was wondering if you would be with me?"**

** She opened the box and saw a beautiful ring. She looked up at him.**

** "Remus?"**

** Remus slid off the bed onto one knee, "Angel, will you marry me. Will you be mine forever?"**

** She looked at Remus with tears in her eyes and knelt down in front of him and kissed him. **

** "Of course I will marry you, I love you. Yes, yes, yes."**

** "Well we need to tell everyone then so we can plan this wedding."**

**They went down stairs to tell everyone the good news.**


	15. After The Honeymoon

**Chapter 15: After the Honeymoon**

** Three months later they were married, and they went on their month long honeymoon. Harry walked into the living room on the morning that they were supposed to return to see Sirius sitting on the couch.**

** "Hey dad have you heard from Remus yet?"**

** "Yes they should be home soon."**

** "Good because I think that everyone has missed them especially Lily."**

** "Yes defiantly but maybe we should tell everyone."**

** "Tell everyone what." A voice said from behind Harry. He spun around to see Remus standing there with his arm around Angel's waist.**

** "Hey dad did you miss us or something."**

** "They better have missed us; otherwise I would feel so forgotten." They both looked at each other and laughed.**

** "So we're is mom?"**

** "In the kitchen."**

** "Cool." Angel kissed Remus on the cheek and went to talk to Ginny.**

** "So Remus how was your honeymoon?"**

** "It was fine; I am taking Molly to the pet store to buy a puppy for Angel. They just got her in and according to the sales girl she is a little different. So I am going to buy it for her as a wedding gift." **

** Harry and Sirius looked shocked. **

** "Are you serious?"**

** "Duh."**

** "OK you two stop now before you start fighting." Harry said simply and they grinned sheepishly.**

** "Wow.' Said Lily from the door, 'you know you two are older than me and yet, I am more mature then the two of you put together."**

** They grinned wolfishly at her and jumped at her.**

** "uhh…" **

** Remus and Sirius looked ridiculous as they were suspended in midair. They felt themselves turning to face the door to the kitchen to see Angel standing there leaning against the frame. **

** "You two should know better by now,' she said shaking her head, 'hi Lilly."**

** "Hey Angel."**

** "Remus will you behave now?"**

** "Yes." He sighed.**

** "Good." She let them down. **

** "Angel we are going to the pet store come on." Molly said as she ran down the stairs.**

** "Molly.' Remus grumbled 'Angell you do not have to come, we will be back in about an hour okay?"**

** "Okay.' She kissed him deeply, 'I love you."**

** "I love you too."**


	16. An Interesting Pet

**Chapter 16: A Different Puppy**

** Remus, Molly, and Harry walked into the pet store and immediately saw the puppy that he had been told about. She was all white with red patches all over her. She had a wolf's snout and intelligent eyes that told a different story every time you looked into them. She watched them intentently from across the store. Remus was shocked by her eyes when he saw them. They were the color of liquid gold. He walked to the cage and picked the puppy up.**

** "Hello."**

** "**_**Hello, are you going to take me home?**_**"**

** He was right this puppy was different, "Yes I am going to take you home."**

** Remus walked up to the counter and said to the girl, "I am going to buy this puppy."**

** "$50.00." she said as though she thought no one would pay that much for a pet store puppy.**

** Remus pulled out the money and paid the girl. He turned to walk out of the store.**

** "**_**What is your call?**_**"**

** "Remus is my name, but you will belong to my wife Angel."**

** "**_**Thank you for helping me, I will serve you well. Who is the pup?**_**"**

** "That is Molly; she might pull your tail." **

** "**_**OK we are leaving now, I am sick of this place."**_

_** "**_**Remus, who are you tal**_**king to?"**_

_** "He is talking to me."**_

__**Harry took a step back, "Who said that?"**

** The puppy turned in Remus' arms, "**_**I said that, um Remus will I have a call?"**_

__**"A what?"**

** "**_**Something th**_**at yo**_**u call me."**_

__**"Ohhh you mean a name."**

** "**_**If that is wha**_**t you call it."**

** "Well we could call you Darling, what so you think?"**

_**"I like that."**_

__**"OK now hold on." Darling dug her claws into Remus' shirt and he disapperated. He arrived at Grimauld place with Darling's claws dug into his skin. He carefully detached her from his chest.**

** "Angel I'm back will you come here please?"**

** "Yes darling."**

** Darling barked excitedly, **_**"She knows my call."**_

__**"No not yet that is what she calls me sometimes."**

** "**_**Oh."**_

** Angel walked in and saw the puppy in Remus' arms, "Oh Remus, she is gorgeous, what is her name?"**

** "**_**Darling is my call.**_

__**Angel looked down at the puppy she know held, "You can talk?"**

** "**_**Yes I am different."**_

** "Yes you are."**

** "**_**Do I suit her Remus?"**_

"**Yes Darling, you do suit her."**

"_**Is there anything to eat?"**_

"**Yes, come with me." Angel said as she put Darling down. **

"_**Coming!"**_

**Angel led Darling down to the kitchen, "OK, do you want some ham?"**

** "**_**That sounds good."**_

** "OK mom where did the ham from lunch go?"**

** "Why?"**

** "Because I am hungry."**

** Ginny looked down and smiled, "What is your name?"**

** "**_**My CALL is Darling, you humans are so complicated."**_

__**Ginny laughed, "Ve**_**ry **_**well**__**then here is your ham Darling."**

** "**_**Thank you."**_

** "Your welcome." Ginny said. Remus walked into the room laughing.**

_** "**_**You know that is so weird to hear you guys talking to thin air."**

** "What you couldn't hear her?"**

** "NO."**

** "**_**Well that's because**_** people can only hear me if I chose for them to**_** hear me."**_

__**"Really, well, guess what Darling. That means we can punish you like the children can't we." Angel asked, and Remus gave her a funny look. Darling cowered at Angel's feet, and exposed her neck.**

** "**_**OK, you win. Everyone will be able to hear me unless I am having a private conversation with mom."**_

__**"Mom?"**

** "**_**Yeah,' **_**she walked over to Angel and Remus and sat between them,**_** 'Mom and Dad."**_** She said as she looked at each o**_**f them in turn **_

** "Speaking of private conversations … Remus I need to talk to you upstairs in our room. so meet **_**me there in five minutes?"**_

_** "**_**Yeah sure."**

** "Good, Darling follow me, we need to fix up our room so you have a place to sleep and a way to get in and out of our room."**

** "**_**OK mom."**_

** "Alright." Angel and Darling went upstairs. **

** When Remus came upstairs he saw Darling coming out of a dog door, that had been charmed to appear in any door, all that Darling had to do was scratch and the door would appear as long as the person in the room allowed it to. **

** "**_**Mom said to go inside because there is something she wants to talk to you about."**_

__**"OK thanks Darling. Now why don't you go find James and Sirius and introduce yourself?"**

_**"Okay."**_

**Remus walked into the room to see Angel sitting on the bed, "Hey Angel what is it?"**

** "Remus do you want kids?"**

** "What?"**

"**Do you want kids?**

** "Well yes but I was hoping to wait a little while."**

** "Well, I … um, "she paused and rested a hand on her stomach; Remus looked at her with pride.**

** "Angel are you pregnant?"**

** "Well I think so, but I am not sure. I am going to the doctor for a checkup soon but…"**

** "Angel."**

** "Yes Re…" he was cut off midsentence as he kissed her deeply nibbling slightly on her lower lip making her moan. She kissed him back pushing him back so that she was on top of him, she kissed deeply and …**


	17. Discoveries

Chapter 17: Discoveries

Remus sat with Angel in the lobby of St Mungo's waiting for their name to be called from the front desk. They sat together holding onto each other with Remus holding her close her head on his chest. They started when they heard their name finally called over at the desk.

"Angel Potter please report to the front desk."

Angel got up slowly holding Remus' hand, he kissed her forehead, "Go on, I will wait here for you."

"Okay." She whispered as she walked slowly up to the front desk.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes I am." She said quietly, her voice shaking nervously.

"No need to be nervous dear,' the Healer said to her kindly, 'oh and congratulations are in order I believe for you are pregnant my dear. So congratulations."

"Thank you." She said and walked away quickly barely controlling her excitement, when she saw Remus standing there looking at her she bit her lip and nodded. She ran toward him and jumped on him he caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her deeply making her moan slightly, as he disapperated. They appeared in their room still kissing each other fervently. Remus backed up to the bed slowly, he felt his knees hit the bed and he sat down so that she was straddling him. She worked furiously on his shirt, pulling it over his shoulder sand pushing him back onto the bed, pulling her own shirt off. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her, he smiled down at her, he gently kissed the crook of her neck, and she moaned softly…

…

"Remus,' she whispered as she rolled over to face him. They had fallen asleep afterwards and she woke a start. She realized that it was lunch time and they had to tell the family as well. , 'Remus, my love you need to wake up. I do believe that we have some news to tell the family."

"Grr, I don't want to move."

"I know babe but we have to."

"Okay fine."

They both got up and dressed. Just as they finished dressing they heard a light scratching at the door.

"Yes come in Darling."

Darling came through the door. She had grown quite a bit in the past month.

_"Hey Mom, hey Dad. What is the deal? I heard you say that you had news to tell us?"_

_ "_Well Darling, you are going to have a new playmate, because your mother is going to have a baby.

"_Yay!" _Darling exclaimed jumping on Angel knocking her back onto the bed. This caused Remus to yell at her.

"Darling! Off you know better."

Darling jumped off Angel and crawled over to Remus tail tucked firmly between her legs.

"Remus don't yell at her she is just excited."

"_I am sorry mom I didn't mean to jump."_

"It is okay Darling, why don't you go tell everyone, we will meet you downstairs."

They did just that they walked down the stairs hearing Darling telling the whole house the news. They laughed, as they reached the living they saw Harry sitting there looking at them.

"Is what Darling saying true? Are you pregnant Angel?"

"No she isn't." Remus said quickly, Angel elbowed him sharply.

"Yes dad I am pregnant, is that a problem?"

Harry sat there with his head in his hands, "No one listens, on one ever fucking listens."

"Dad what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Angel, "I warned you two. I didn't want to have to tell you but now it seems like I have no choice."

Angel's face went pale, "NO." Remus looked at her, his eyes full of worry, her voice sounded so weak, he pulled her close. "Dad what is wrong?"

"Malfoy has … been released from Azkaban."

"No." Remus said looking down at Angel, the tears were now flowing freely down her face. Remus sat down on the couch pulling her with him he pulled her across his lap slightly rocking her. He looked down at her worriedly.

"Honey are you okay?"

"NO I am not okay they that evil bastard out and he will find out about me, about us." She said resting her hand on her stomach.

"We won't let him find out I promise."

"How can you promise that, he has his ways he can go to St. Mungo's and view my records? He is still my legal father, so he can…" she gasped and jumped up off the couch and spun to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"You, what are you doing here…"

"Shut up you whore." He said simply and slapped her as hard as he could she fell sideways and hit her head on the arm of the couch, Remus couldn't move fast enough to stop her from hitting the couch but he did catch her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious.

"DARLING!" he yelled in a voice shaking with rage.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Malfoy asked him

Remus didn't answer him just glared at him.

At that point Darling came running in, _"Dad what's wrong?' _and this point she saw Malfoy, '_Who are you?"_ she growled menacingly standing over Angel's prone form on the ground.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Angel's father."

"_You are a liar, Harry is Mom's father."_

Malfoy grinned and pointed his wand at Darling. She dodged the spell that Malfoy shot at her and jumped at him catching his arm in her mouth and bit down. Malfoy let out a scream and blood welled around Darling's jaws.

"_Hey Dad should I let go?"_

_ "_Yes Darling come and look after your mother, while I deal with him." Said Harry from a dark corner of the room

"Yes_ Grandpa." _She said, annoyed and let go.

"You little mutt." Malfoy snarled looking down at his arm.

Darling growled at him, "_So I am proud and you're just pathetic."_

"Why you little…"

Remus grabbed Malfoy and slammed him into the wall. Harry calmly walked up behind his son. "What do you want here Malfoy?"

"Want? Want? I want my daughter and my grandchild."

"You have no right to her anymore Draco,' Harry said icily, 'you gave up any rights that you did have to her years ago."

"Actually that is where you are wrong. When they let me out I went straight to the Ministry of Magic and asked them if there was anything that I could do about getting Angel back, and guess what. I have every right to take her, whether you like it or not. Unless they are married then I can take her."

"Then I guess you are shit out of luck old man.,' Remus growled, 'We got married about five months ago."

"You are lying."

"No I'm not. Who do you think the father is?"

"No I will not accept this; a Malfoy will not have a half-blood grandchild."

Remus let him go and let him slide down the wall, "Darling come here now."

_"Yes Dad?"_

"Can you get your grandmother please?"

"_Yes Dad." _she called as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"_Grandma!"_

"Yes Darling, what is it?"

"_Dad wants you."_

"OK thank you Darling."

_ "NO he needs you now."_

"Why?"

_"Because some guy called Malfoy is here and he hurt mom."_

"Oh my god, OK I am coming."

Darling ran back into the living room with Ginny hot on her heels.

"Where is Angel? Is she okay?"

"She is fine mom, she is just coming around."

Angel was now lying on the couch; her eyes opened slowly "Remus wha … wha … what happened?"

"Malfoy slapped you and you hit your head and passed out."

"Damn." She tried to sit up but Darling put a paw on her chest and said only to Angel, "_Don't make me wit on you, stay lying down let them deal with it."_

Angel laughed weakly, "Okay Darling you win."

"_Thank you, Dad you deal with him or I will."_

"Okay Darling calm down;' Harry said, 'Ginny will you please get Ron here for me we have an admittance to Azkaban to be made."

"Sure thing Harry." Ginny walked out of the room.

Remus turned to Malfoy, "Now you listen and you listen good, Angel is my wife, my best friend, and the mother of my children. If you ever come to this house again I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Yes but I…"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Angel said her voice shaking with fury. Darling was tugging on Angel's arm trying to get her to sit back down. "Darling stop, Malfoy do you remember our little converstion from last time. I have made my choice is Remus and my child. Not you." With that she walked up the stairs and Remus watched her go.

"Are you coming up Darling?"

"_NO, I am guarding this animal until I am dealt with."_

"Okay."

He followed Angel upstairs to their room; he walked in the door to see her kneeling on the floor. He walked up behind her and knelt. Her pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I promise you, nothing will ever, ever happen to you or our child I promise you."

He sat back on his heels and pulled her onto his lap rocking her softly and they fell asleep like this.

OMG LONGEST CHAPTER EVER


	18. Morning Sickness and Worries

**Chapter 18: Morning Sickness and Worries**

** They woke up a few months later to a scraping on the door. Angel rolled over with a groan and waved her hand at the door to let Darling in. Darling came in and jumped lightly onto the bed.**

** "**_**Mom,' **_**Darling whispered, '**_**it is time to wake up. Dad went to work and he said to wake you up in like an hour, and it has been an hour."**_

__**Angel chuckled slightly before jumping out of the bed and running to the toilet. She made it just in time. She got up stiffly and wiped her face off with some cold water.**

** "God I am seriously getting sick of this. Remind me that I wanted children."**

** "**_**You wanted children mom, but you have me too. I will always been there."**_

** Angel smiled down at Darling and patted her chest lightly. Darling jumped up onto her and licked her face.**

** "Darling you will always be my baby girl, no matter how many children I have." She kissed her head gently and Darling jumped down. "So know that I have emptied my stomach this morning lets go see what I can eat in this house."**

** They walked down the stairs together quietly and finally arrived in the kitchen. Ginny was leaning against the stove sipping a cup of tea. She smiled at Angel when she walked in. Sirius was also sitting at the table eating breakfast. Angel walked up behind him and pulled his ear while sliding into the seat next to him. **

** "Hey bro, what's up with you haven't seen you in ages."**

** "Well, I have been kind of busy at the ministry what with Malfoy causing issues in Azkaban and wizards still causing issues with muggles. I guess there will always be a certain group of people that can't stand them. I don't see the issue."**

** "Well that still doesn't explain why you haven't been around since we got back from our honeymoon. I mean you were here when we got back, and then when Remus came back with Darling you were just gone. You didn't say goodbye to Lily or anything. You were just gone."**

** "Oh then, well I got called away on something important."**

** "Something so important you left without saying goodbye to Lily?"**

** "Yes, but anyways how are you doing? I hear that you have had morning sickness pretty bad."**

** "Yeah, I can get pretty bad sometimes, but I always have Darling or Remus there to comfort me. I am seriously considering if I want another child after this. But still I have only been getting sick once or twice a day for the past week. So maybe that means that I won't have morning sickness for the last few months."**

** "Have you thought about names yet for my little … do you even know what it is yet?"**

** "No, I wanted to find out but Remus wants to wait so, we compromised."**

** "So how is dad coping with this?"**

** "I don't know I haven't really seen him lately I guess he is okay with it."**

** They kept talking about this and that all day. When Remus finally came home he saw them sitting in the kitchen talking. He snuck up behind Angel and kissed her neck lightly, then whispered in her ear.**

** "Hello, my love, how are you and my baby doing today?"**

** "We are doing just fine,' she said leaning back into him slightly,' I wasn't sick that much today only once this morning so that is a good thing."**

** "Yeah,' said Sirius, now feeling awkward,' so I am going to go to the Ministry and get some work done since I sat here talking to you all day. Bye."**

** "Bye Sirius."**

** "So my love how was your day?"**

** "It just got a lot better now that I am here with you."**

** "Why do you have to be so cheesy?"**

** "Because I am cheesy."**

** She smiled at him and kissed him. They ate dinner with the family and then made their way upstairs. They changed for bed and climbed in together she snuggled up to him and just sat there for a moment she turned to Remus and just looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.**

"**My love, what is wrong something seems to be worrying you."**

"**Remus, what if something goes wrong. What if something that happened in the early stages of me being pregnant, like Malfoy showing up. What if the stress from those few events affected the baby?"**

**Remus hugged her tightly kissing her lightly, "Love listen to me. I am almost positive that nothing could have affected our baby at that point in time. If it makes you feel better we can go in the next few days and ask the healer. If there is something wrong then we will do whatever we can to fix it."**

"**And what if we can't fix it. What if it is something that I have done?"**

**Remus looked at her with an odd look on his face, "Angel, hun, you have been too careful with everything. I don't even think that you have even eaten anything with sugar in it since we found out that you were pregnant. Like I said if you would like to go to the healer tomorrow then we can. You don't need to worry though. This baby will be here in two months. I promise everything will be fine."**

"**Okay,' she whispered quietly snuggling into his chest, 'I should be fine I just need some rest. Good night." She kissed his chest lightly and they fell asleep quickly.**


	19. Canceling A Mother's Worries

**Chapter 19: Canceling A Mother's Worries**

** They sat cuddled together in the waiting room. They were waiting to see the healer, just to make sure that nothing was truly wrong with their child. **

** "Angel Potter." They heard a sweet voice call her name as she got up and walked toward the door.**

** "The Healer will see you know."**

** "Okay thank you."**

** They followed the young women up two flights of stairs and into a room that was painted a sickly yellow color. **

** "Please wait here he should be with you shortly."**

** "Okay, thank you."**

** They didn't have to wait long, a young man walked in and greeted them, "Hello, I am Healer Jacque. They tell me you have some worries about your pregnancy. I see you are very far along. When are you do?"**

** "Two months from now. Yes I do have some worries. Throughout the course of my pregnancy there have been attacks on my family. Both times have been very stressful and they have affected my stress level throughout the course of my entire pregnancy. I was wondering if there was any chance that all that stress could have affected my baby?" she asked the Healer quietly.**

** Jacque looked at her with kindness in his eyes. "What kind of stress?"**

** "My biological father attacked my husband and I in her home when I was about a month pregnant and I have been quite stressed ever since. Worried that he would escape Azkaban and attack again. " **

** He looked at her kindly. "In a normal pregnancy stress can cause early labor, even blood pressure issues. However since you haven't experienced anything yet, there to be any issues. The only thing that might potentially be a problem is that you could go into early labor. But this late in your pregnancy that shouldn't be of any detriment to your child."**

** "Okay thank you."**

** "You are most welcome we will expect you around two months."**

** They left together and apperated home and they arrived in the kitchen. She leaned against the counter. Remus walked over to her and hugged her. **

** "See everything is going to be fine. As far as you having the baby, you haven't even told me if you want me in the room or not."**

** She glared and him, and he knew he was in deep shit, "You damn well better be in that room with me. You are the reason I look like this."**

** He chuckled, "Of course my love, but do you think this is the only baby you will want?"**

** "Remus, this one isn't even born yet and you want to talk about another one. I swear that you have a death wish."**

** "No dear, not a death wish I have a love wish. I want children, you knew this when you married me."**

** "Yes I guess I did ooff." She stopped talking and smiled at him. "God this kid has one hard kick. I swear this one is going to be a Quidditch player."**

** "Yeah probably but then we know that dad would be proud of our child's sporting skills."**

** "Oh shut up. I'm tired so I'm going to go lay down. Love you."**

** Remus watched her walk up the stairs with love in his eyes.**


	20. Darling's New Playmate

**AN … wow it has been a long time since I updated this one … well review at the end and let me know what you think … thank you for the ones who stayed patient for the past year while I did nothing to this story. **

Chapter 20: Darling's New Playmate

A few months later Darling pased the hallway outside the Mother's ward in St. Mungo's. she jumped as the door slammed open coming into the hallway. Harry stormed into the hallway, shaking.

"_Hey granda how are you doing?"_

"How am I doing? My daughter is in labor and won't let anyone in the room, not even Remus. Darling, how do you think I am doing?"

"_Sorry granda didn't realize that mom was being that harsh. When I hear anything I promise I will let you know. However, in the mean time, why don't you go upstairs and have some tea. It won't do anybody any good just waiting here."_

Harry scratched her behind the ears, "You are right, send someone to get me when you hear something."

"_Of course, now go._"

Harry left, and Darling continued with her passing she was now a good deal bigger them a few months ago, she came up to Angel's hip and she was about 5'8". Darling had a wolf's grace about her. She carried herself proudly with her head held high. Her inheritance from her mother was her wolfish qualities which she was immensely proud of. Her other half was a hunting dog called Sharpnose, which gave her the baize spots in her pelt.

James walked into the hallway at that point knocking her back into reality.

"Any news?"

"_God, why are the men in my family so damn jumpy. I just don't understand why you guys can't just wait like a normal person." _

"We are worried about her Darling, dad said she won't let anyone in the room and Remus is sitting outside the room as jumpy as I've ever seen him."

_"Well, maybe I should go sit with him. It might calm him down to be with someone who isn't asking him a ton of questions."_

"Maybe you are right I am going to go find dad and bring him here. Go be with Remus, we will find you soon."

_"Okay."_

Darling watched James walk away and, while shaking her head, went to find Remus. she found him easily enough for he was pasing back forth obsessively every now and then he would look at the door when he would hear a strangled cry .

_"Dad?" _Darling asked quietly_._

"Oh Darling, hi." He continues pacing but stopped short as he heard a pain filled cry followed by the cries of a baby. He looked at the door like it was going to attack him.

They both stared at the door for what seemed like hours, until the doctor came out.

"Mr. Potter, everything is fine. Your wife and daughter are resting comfortably. Mrs. Potter fell asleep not long after. You may go in just please do not wake her until she wakes up."

Remus nodded his understanding and they walked into the room to see Angel asleep on the bed. They walked over to her, as Darling's toenails clicked softly on the floor. Remus sat down next to the bed and Darling jumped onto the bed and stretched out by Angel's feet. They sat there in silence for a long time. They had both fallen asleep when she finally woke up.

When Angel finally opened her eyes the first thing that she saw Darling sprawled across the end of the bed. She slowly sat up and looked around and she saw Remus asleep on the bed.

"Remus, honey, wake up,' she kicked Darling gently, ' you too lazy." They bathed stirred and Remus said worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. So is your daughter." She said as the healer walked in carrying a pink bundle and handing it to Angel, who smiled back.

"Remus come meet your daughter." Remus got up hesitantly and looked at his little girl, tears streamed down his face. Angel looked at him worriedly.

"Remus?"

"Oh sorry, I was just so scarred that something would go wrong, she is perfect. Hello little one. What is her name Angel?"

"_Well I am assuming that she doesn't have a call yet, but may I make a suggestion?"_

"Sure Darling, what would you suggest?" Remus asked.

"_Amber." _

"I think that is a great name Darling." Remus said.

"Hey Darling, could you please go get everyone?"

"_Yes Mom."_

as everyone came into the room and stood around bed Angel spoke.

"Everyone meet Amber the newest member of our family."


End file.
